Abnormal
by Shiazen
Summary: Misora terjebak dalam tempat abnormal dengan manusia abnormal yang melakukan hal abnormal. New oneshot! Mind to RnR, CnC?


Yo! Kembali lagi dengan author awesome dengan fanfic mempesonanya! *dilempartomatbusuk*. Ehm, lagi-lagi aku nekat bikin romance, tapi hasilnya cacat (mending ga usah dibaca). Oh ya, makash buat Meong (dicakar), Noct, Cha, Doll, Ai, Melloriver, Silver dan semua yang uda review fic aku sebelumnya. Okay, maaf bacotan aku kebanyakan. Enjoy! (mending ga usah dibaca kok =A=")

* * *

><p><strong>Abnormal<strong>

_**By Shia Zen abnormal *mengakui***_

_Disclaimer: All except the abnormal story idea is not mine._

_Warning: AR (bisa semi-cannon juga sih), cerita aneh, romance cacat, moga ga OOC_

_Time set: Beberapa hari sebelum 22 Juni 2002 (tanggal BB ditangkap)_

* * *

><p>Abnormal.<p>

Itulah kata pertama yang muncul di benak Misora ketika ia pertamakali menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan berantai ini. "Hah…" Misora menghela nafas. Setidaknya, kasus ini akan segera berakhir. Sejauh ini, ia telah memecahkan delapan puluh persen dari _puzzle_ sang kriminal, meskipun ada seorang detektif misterius yang membantunya.

"Detektif misterius, huh?" memikirkannya saja hampir membuatnya tertawa. Dari pada menyebutnya seorang detektif, orang itu lebih mirip jika dikatakan sebagai pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang kabur, setidaknya, itu yang ia pikirkan. Naomi Misora mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera memasuki bus yang telah berhenti. Beberapa orang di belakangnya juga melakukan hal yang sama dan beranjak masuk.

Mata hitam Misora mengamati seluruh sisi bus, mencari bangku kosong secepatnya. Terdapat dua buah bangku kosong di barisan kanan belakang. Dengan sigap Misora berjalan cepat dan segera duduk di kursi yang paling dekat dengan jendela, membiarkan kursi di sebelahnya yang kosong. Tidak sampai tiga menit, seseorang menduduki kursi di sampingnya, namun Misora tidak begitu peduli dan masih melihat kejauhan dari balik kaca jendela.

"Misora?" Sebuah suara di sampingnya membuat Misora terlonjak kaget. Sebuah pemikiran paling buruk terbesit di benaknya. Dan benar saja, ketika ia menoleh sembilan puluh derajat ke samping, ia dapat melihat pemandangan aneh oleh seorang pria yang jongkok dengan kedua kaki di atas kursi dan kedua tangannya memeluk lututnya.

"R-Ryuzaki!" Misora terkejut. Pria di sampingnya hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi ganjil yang susah untuk diutarakan dengan kata-kata.

"Ah! Kebetulan, bukan?" Ryuzaki tersenyum seperti anak kecil. Misora hanya terdiam dan menatap Ryuzaki penuh kecurigaan. Entah kenapa ia berfikir ini bukan sebuah kebetulan. Mungkinkah Ryuzaki mengikutinya? Sedikit paranoid memang, tapi semua yang dilakukan Ryuzaki tidak bisa dipercaya, itulah yang tertanam di otak Misora sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Misora, tanpa berusaha ramah pada 'rekan' penyelidikannya itu. Karena, berpura-pura tersenyum di depannya saja adalah hal yang sulit. Apalagi berbasa-basi dengan orang yang selalu membuat Misora was-was dan tidak bisa mengalihkan padangannya setiap kali Ryuzaki melakukan sesuatu.

"Tentu untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Ini bus kan?"

Bohong. Meskipun Misora berusaha sekalipun, ia tidak dapat mempercayai setiap kata yang dilontarkan Ryuzaki.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Misora, masih dengan nada curiga.

"Maaf, itu rahasia." Sepertinya Ryuzaki benar-benar tidak bisa untuk, paling tidak, sedikit mengurangi kecurigaan Misora kepadanya.

"Berhubungan dengan kasus?"

"Tidak. Tapi itu hal pribadiku."

Jawaban Ryuzaki benar-benar membuat Misora ingin tertawa. Apakah orang seperti Ryuzaki benar-benar memliki kehidupan pribadi? Atau paling tidak, coba pikir, kemana ia akan pergi, ke taman bermain? Atau pergi berkencan? Bahkan perkiraan paling rasional sekalipun tampak konyol jika dicocokkan dengan Ryuzaki.

Sunyi. Tidak ada percakapan lagi. Misora tidak suka terdiam seperti ini, dan meskipun Ryuzaki aneh, ia masih nyaman bicara dengannya, atau mungkin, terbiasa. Misora mengamati Ryuzaki yang tengah menatap sandaran kursi di depannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu buruk, hanya perlu memperbaiki kantung mata tebal kehitaman, warna kulit pucat dan rumbut hitam berantakan, itu saja. Setelah itu mungkin ia tampak lebih seperti pria manis. Tunggu dulu? Apa yang ia pikirkan? Memuji makhluk aneh di sampingnya? Dengan cepat Misora memalingkan pandangannya, sebelum Ryuzaki sadar_ ia_ telah mengamatinya dari tadi.

.

Misora yang tengah melihat rumah-rumah dari balik kaca jendela terganggu oleh perdebatan yang terjadi tepat di sampingnya. Suara kesal wanita mendominasi suara pria yang cenderung lebih pelan.

"Sekali lagi, mohon duduk dengan benar."

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan cara duduk saya."

"Kalau begitu, mohon duduk seperti penumpang yang lain."

"Kenapa?" Ryuzaki menatap petugas bus itu, ibu jari di bibirnya, persis seperti anak kecil. Namun itu justru membuat kesan menakutkan karena _itu Ryuzaki_, dan dia bukan anak kecil.

"Karena anda mungkin mengganggu penumpang kami."

"Saya juga penumpang di sini."

"Tapi sikap anda dapat menganggu penumpang lain."

"Benarkah?" Ryuzaki menatap Misora yang dari tadi memperhatikan perdebatan mereka. Misora menelan ludah, tidak yakin harus menjawab apa.

"Bu?" Kali ini wanita tadi.

"Uh… Ti-tidak juga. Justru perdebatan kalian yang menggangguku." Bagus! Sekarang apa yang ia lakukan? Memihak Ryuzaki? Benar memang, ia sudah terbiasa melihat cara duduk Ryuzaki, namun semua kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"…"

Ketiga orang itu terdiam sampai si petugas memecah keheningan.

"Maaf kalau begitu." Katanya sebelum beranjak pergi.

Ryuzaki menatap heran Misora. Dengan cepat Misora mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela lagi. "Bukan bearti aku mendukungmu atau apa."

Ryuzaki menatap Misora dan tersenyum, senyuman yang sebenarnya. "Terimakasih."

Misora terdiam. Perlahan ia memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat Ryuzaki yang tengah melihat sisi lain.

~BBM~

_'Brak! Dukk!'_

Tiba-tiba saja bus yang mereka tumpangi berhenti.

'_Diberitahukan kepada seluruh penumpang, bus telah mengalami kerusakan. Bagi anda yang sedang terburu-buru, silahkan menunggu bus berikutnya karena perbaikan akan memakan waktu lama. Penumpang akan kami beri potongan harga tiket. Kami mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.'_

Terdengar suara petugas tadi dari _speaker_ bus. Sebagian besar penumpang berdiri dan beranjak pergi. Misora tidak sedang terburu-buru, namun jika menunggu di sini berarti harus duduk bersebelahan dengan Ryuzaki lebih lama lagi, maka Misora lebih memilih keluar dan menunggu bus berikutnya saja. Namun situasi nampaknya tidak berubah, karena Ryuzaki juga ikut keluar bersamanya.

Awalnya Misora mencoba mengabaikannya. Namun setiap ia berusaha menjauhinya, Ryuzaki justru semakin mengikutinya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" akhirnya Misora bertanya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan seorang wanita sendirian."

"Aku bisa gerakan-gerakan bela diri."

"Oh ya. Aku lupa." Lupa? Memangnya kapan ia tahu? "Aku takut kau akan tersesat." Kata Ryuzaki.

"Ponselku memiliki peta GPS di dalamnya, jadi aku tidak mungkin tersesat."

"Kalau begitu aku takut aku sendiri yang akan tersesat." Fleksibel seperti biasa, huh?

Misora pun mulai berjalan.

"Misora, kau akan kemana?"

"Mencari makanan." Cukup jawaban yang singkat.

"Kita bisa ketinggalan bus."

"Kalau begitu jangan ikuti aku dan tunggu bus saja."

"Lupakan tentang bus, kalau begitu."

Sekarang Misora bingung, sebenarnya Ryuzaki adalah orang yang fleksibel atau tidak konsisten?

.

Setelah beberapa mil berjalan akhirnya Misora menemukan sebuah restoran. Misora masuk dengan langkah ragu-ragu—Tentu ia ragu, ia orang Jepang, dan seseorang dengan rambut berantakan, kaos polos, _jeans_ kusam, kantung mata tebal dan punggung bungkuk mengikutinya dari belakang. Orang-orang pasti akan menganggap pemandangan ini benar-benar aneh.

Misora pun memilih untuk duduk di ujung belakang, yang mana di situ terpasang sebuah sekat yang membuat tidak ada orang yang bisa melihat mereka.

"Di sini saja. Jadi kau bisa duduk semaumu." Misora memberi tanda kepada pelayan untuk datang.

"Terimakasih, Misora. Kau sangat pengertian." Misora terdiam, tidak yakin kalau itu adalah sebuah pujian.

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang pelayan datang dan memberikan daftar makanan.

"_Beef steak_ satu, _lemon tea_ satu." Ucap Misora cepat.

"Dan anda, tuan?"

"Umm…" Ryuzaki membalik-balik menu seperti anak kecil yang belum pernah ke restoran sebelumnya. "Teh biasa. Gula terpisah." Kata Ryuzaki akhirnya.

Misora mengernyitkan dahi. Apa Ryuzaki hendak minum teh tanpa gula? Sesuatu yang langka untuk terjadi. Dan benar saja, ketika pesanan mereka datang, ternyata gula yang diberikan adalah gula balok berjumlah banyak, yang tentu saja, ia masukkaan semuanya sekaligus.

"Huh…" Misora bernafas lega. Ryuzaki 'hanya' melakukan yang tidak begitu menjijikkan seperti biasannya, jadi Misora tidak kehilangan nafsu makannya.

"Kenapa, Misora?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa."

"Kau mau gula?" sebuah pertanyaan yang konyol.

"Tentu tidak. Aku masih normal. Porsi gulaku seimbang." Jawab Misora.

Normal, huh? Benar juga, ia juga menanggap Ryuzaki abnormal sejak pertama kali bertemu.

.

~BBM~

.

"Bagus! Sekarang kita ketinggalan bus." Misora mengerang kesal.

"Aku sudah mengingatkanmu sebelumnya."

"Ya, ya. Jadi, sekarang apa?"

"Menunggu."

Sunyi.

Orang-orang yang lain telah naik bus yang berikutnya, jadi kini hanya ada Misora dan Ryuzaki. Hanya mereka berdua.

"Misora…"

"Hm?"

"Apa aku mengingatkanmu pada seseorang?" tanya Ryuzaki. Misora heran, tidak biasanya Ryuzaki bertanya hal-hal seperti ini. Ini cukup abnormal bahkan untuk orang abnormal seperti Ryuzaki. Tapi, orang yang benar-benar mengingatkannya pada Ryuzaki adalah…

"Yah, sebenarnya ada."

"Seperti apa dia?" Ryuzaki tidak menanyakan 'siapa dia' seolah ia sudah tau siapa yang Misora maksud.

"Seperti apa?" Misora bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan L, jadi ia tidak tahu persis 'seperti apa' dia.

"Apa dia aneh?" tanya Ryuzaki.

"Yah, kau bisa bilang begitu. Tapi jujur saja, ia sedikit menyebalkan dan sombong. Tapi jenius dan hebat." Ini baru pertamakalinya Misora berbicara tentang apa yang ia pikirkan. Apa ini berarti ia mulai mempercayai Ryuzaki?

"Sombong?"

"Yah, itu menurutku. Tapi kau tidak sepenuhnya sepertinya."

"Jadi, masih berbeda ya?"

"Tentu saja! Kau adalah kau, dia adalah dia. Tidak mungkin kalian sama."

Ryuzaki terdiam, membuat Misora heran.

"Bagaimana jika aku menjadi orang lain?" Misora memicingkan matanya. Apakah Ryuzaki yang aneh bukanlah dirinya sendiri?

"Kau tidak bisa menjadi orang lain. Kau harus menjadi dirimu sendiri."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa menjadi diriku sendiri?"

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Karena aku tidak tahu diriku sendiri seperti apa."

Sebuah pernyataan yang kelam. Misora tidak benar-benar mengerti maksud Ryuzaki, namun ia yakin ini adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar serius.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah menjadi orang lain."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kalau begitu cobalah hanya untuk hari ini."

"Hari ini?" Ryuzaki menatap Misora dengan tatapan aneh. Seolah itu bukanlah Ryuzaki yang selama ini ia kenal—ia tidak benar-benar mengenal Ryuzaki tentunya, tapi ia tampak berbeda kali ini.

"Ya, hari ini saja. Cobalah jadi dirimu sendiri hanya untuk hari ini."

"Baiklah. Akan kucoba."

Dan tepat saat itu juga, sebuah bus berhenti di depan mereka. Baik Ryuzaki maupun Misora segera berdiri dan memasuki bus yang memiliki banyak bangku kosong itu.

Dengan cekatan Misora memilih bangku di bagian depan. Misora beranggapan bahwa Ryuzaki yang mencoba menjadi dirinya sendiri akan memilih bangku yang berbeda, namun ia justru menghampiri tempat Misora duduk.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya Ryuzaki. Namun nada bicaranya berbeda. Ia nampak tidak seaneh yang Misora pikirkan sebelumnya. Apakah ini efek dari percakapannya tadi? Tidak. Jika melihat matanya, Misora dapat merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Ia seolah... lebih normal. Jadi…

"Tentu…" Ryuzaki pun duduk di sebelah Misora, namun ia tetap duduk jongkok, mungkin itu telah menjadi kebiasaannya? Misora kini melihat rumah-rumah dari balik jendela kaca, persis seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Kau benar-benar berusaha menjadi dirimu sendiri, ya?" Misora menoleh ke samping. Namun terkejut karena ternyata yang diajak bicara sedang tidur. Misora tidak pernah melihat Ryuzaki tidur. Dan ia nampak sangat kelelahan. Misora tersenyum.

_Sebenarnya ia cukup manis ketika tidur, persis seperti anak kecil…_

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Aneh ya? Aneh kan? Romance model apa ini? Cacat ya? Ini lebih ke friendship lagian =_=a. Trus BBnya OOC ya? Tapi bener deh, menurut saya BB ama L itu sifatnya juga keliatan kalo beda. L itu lebih egois dan agresif. Sedangkan B, entah kenapa saya mikir dia cukup polos(?). Dia psiko juga efek dari ambisinya yg terlalu menggebu-gebu. Tapi kalo emang kelewat OOC, bilang deh. Yang bagian di bus awal-awal juga, Misora mendadak jadi tsundere =3=. Ga sengaja saya masukin karakter saya sendiri ke Misora. Bukan berarti aku tsunder atau apa =w=. Oh ya, sekalian jawab reviewnya Melloriver, LABB ada bahasa Indonesianya, saya yg nerjemahin. Tapi belum semua, dan itu juga cuma di blog sama fb aja :P<p>

Okay, mind to review?


End file.
